nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Tomoaki Kuroume
)|university = Kanazawa College of Art|latestgame = Mario Party 10}} Tomoaki Kuroume is a graphic designer for Nintendo and the former manager of Nintendo EAD's UI Group. He initially joined the company in April 1991 and worked in artwork, CG design and effect design for games, like the renders of the racers in ''Mario Kart 64''. With the advent of the Nintendo DS and Wii, he went to work for various console user interfaces and applications, like ''PictoChat'' and the Wii Channels. He has also worked on some adaptations of western games into Japanese. Game Works * ''The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past'' (1991) - Printed Artwork * ''Stunt Race FX'' (1994) - CG Designer * ''Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island'' (1995) - Character Designer * ''Mario Kart 64'' (1996) - CG Character Designer * ''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time'' (1998) - Effects Design * ''The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask'' (2000) - Effects Design * ''Pokémon Stadium 2'' (2000) - Battle Effect Designer * ''Wave Race: Blue Storm'' (2001) - Art * ''Pikmin'' (2001) - Effects Design * ''Eternal Darkness: Sanity's Requiem'' (2002) - Japanese Text Art * ''Metroid Prime'' (2002) - Japanese Text Art * ''The Legend of Zelda: Collector's Edition'' (2003) - Coordination * ''1080° Avalanche'' (2003) - Advisor * ''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' (2004) - Japanese Text Art * ''PictoChat'' (2004) - Supervisor * Rakubiki Jiten DS (2005) - Supervisor * ''Big Brain Academy'' (2005) - UI Design * ''Geist'' (2005) - UI Design Support * ''Battalion Wars'' (2005) - Japanese Localization * Kanji Sonomama Rakubiki Jiten DS (2006) - Supervisor * ''Wii Sports'' (2006) - Development Environment Team * ''Wii Play'' (2006) - Development Environment Team * ''Battalion Wars 2'' (2007) - Japanese Localization * Minna no Joushiki Ryoku TV (2008) - Supervisor * ''Photo Dojo'' (2009) - Producer * ''Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon'' (2013) - UI Design Supervisor * Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS (2014) - Supervisor (Original Games) * Super Smash Bros. Ultimate (2018) - Original Game Supervisor Special Thanks * ''The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening'' (1993) * ''Mickey's Speedway USA'' (2000) (Japanese Version) * ''Banjo-Tooie'' (2000) (Japanese Version) * ''Luigi's Mansion'' (2001) (International Version) * ''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' (2001) (Original Game Staff) * ''Super Mario Sunshine'' (2002) * ''The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker'' (2002) * ''Pokémon Box: Ruby & Sapphire'' (2003) * ''Mario Kart: Double Dash‼'' (2003) * ''Pokémon Colosseum'' (2003) * ''The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures'' (2004) * ''Donkey Kong Jungle Beat'' (2004) * ''Yoshi Touch & Go'' (2005) * ''Nintendogs'' (2005) * [[Brain Age: Train Your Brain in Minutes a Day!|''Brain Age: Train Your Brain in Minutes a Day!]] (2005) * [[Super Mario Strikers|''Super Mario Strikers]] (2005) * ''Metroid Prime Hunters'' (2006) (Japanese Version) * ''The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess'' (2006) * ''The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass'' (2007) * ''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' (2007) (Japanese Version) * ''Super Mario Galaxy'' (2007) * ''ExciteBots: Trick Racing'' (2009) * ''Punch-Out!!'' (Wii) (2009) * New Play Control! Chibi-Robo! (2009) * ''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' (2014) * ''Mario Party 10'' (2015) Hardware UI Works * Nintendo GameCube * Nintendo DS * Wii * Nintendo DSi * Nintendo 3DS Interviews * Mario Kart 64 - 1996 Developer Interview (translated via Shmuplations) * Iwata Asks: Wii Channels * Iwata Asks: Nintendo DSi Internal Software * Iwata Asks: Nintendo 3DS Built-In Software Category:Nintendo people Category:Nintendo Graphic Designers